Exorcizamus te
by Impala.TARDIS.Mockingjay
Summary: Sam cures Dean and turns him human again... but there are consequences... warnings: spoilers, lots of feels, major character death. *Based on a tumblr post(and stupid me lost it)*


**okay so i tried to make it as sad as i could. ;_; im not very good at writing, im sorry**

**anyways enjoy! c:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Words: 798<strong>_

_**Characters: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester**_

_**Warnings: **s8&9 spoilers**, Blood, Death, Emotional shit**_

_**Any deaths?: Read to find out.. ;))**_

_**Location: Abandoned church. (Shown in Season 8)**_

* * *

><p>"Dean, please, let me cure you!" Sam whispered, piercing the needle into his arm, filling the syringe with his blood. This was the sixth time he injected Dean with his blood. It was almost midnight, the moon was shining bright in the dark sky, illuminating the old, abandoned church the brothers were in.<p>

"Sammy no, stop this now! Please, Sammy!" Dean cried, tears filling his eyes as his humanity had been showing every time Sam would inject him his blood. He jumped and moved around, trying to break free from the chains that tied him down to the chair.

Once Sam had finished filling the syringe, he brought it to Dean's neck, injecting the blood into his brother. Sam started feeling weak, really weak, 'Two more to go" he thought to himself.

But Sam knew the consequences, he knew he would die. Hell, he'd rather die than live the rest of his life with his brother being a demon. Sam was ready to die, ever since Azazel had transport Ava, Andy and himself into that small ghost town where he died, where his big brother held him as he slowly blacked out.

"Sam please..." Dean paused as he started sobbing quietly. "D-Don't do this, you'll die!"

"I know, Dean... I know" Sam replied, his eyes, filled with tears, glimmering at the brightness of the moon as he stared out the window. Sam swallowed, feeling the lump in his throat. "I- I'm ready to die.."

The two brothers remained in silence for an hour, Dean sobbed quietly as he was sitting down on the chair. Sam was confessing his sins and asking for forgiveness.

Turning to look at Dean, tears streaming down his face, he grabbed the syringe and pushed the needle back into his arm and started filling it again, feeling weaker and weaker every time his blood would escape his body and into the syringe.

Dean kept sobbing, he wanted to break free from those chains and stop his brother. "No! You can't die! Please listen to me, Sammy.." Dean tried moving his neck away from the syringe.

"Stop moving, Dean... Please I need to do this" Sam said in a low voice, he was having a hard time of his own trying to speak... He plunged the needle into Dean's neck again and injected the blood. Dean tried moving his neck again, but couldn't, his younger brother held the top of his head firmly, but carefully, making sure he wouldn't move. Sam felt as he was about to pass out, his whole body trembling. He knew the final dose had to be done. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly..

He started to remember the good times he and his brother had spent. The time when Dean and him we're pranking each other and Dean had put Nair into Sam's shampoo, when they would sing together while driving around in Dean's car, when Dean took little Sammy to the county fair and saved him from the "evil clowns", when they carved their initials into the Impala. All those times they spent together..

Sam opened his eyes and smiled weakly at himself, he exhaled and grabbed a knife, splitting open the palm of his hand, gasping as he felt pain. Blood quickly gushed out of him, he was still weak, but managed to recite the incarnation.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus. Hanc animam redintegra, lustra! Lustra!"_

Sam placed the palm of his hand on Dean's mouth, a sort of white light engulfed the older brother, Dean screamed as the light went through all his body. Dean looked down at Sam, he felt strange, but he felt like he had been freed, the tears streaming down his face as he looked at his little brother, slowly dying.. Sam, using the strength he had left, looked up at his brother as he removed his hand from his mouth, he got the key and unlocked the chains, giving him a weak smile.

"Welcome back, brother" Sam said as he wrapped his arms around his brother. "Sammy, please don't die.." Dean said as he hugged him back.

Sam collapsed to the ground and was slowly dying, taking in his last breaths. Dean quickly pulled the chains off him and kneeled down next to his brother, picking him up in his arms. Sam looked into Dean's eyes and gave his last breath...

"Sam? no no no, Sammy no, wake up! Please, wake up! Please, Sammy.." Dean said as he was holding his brother's lifeless body, tears building up on Dean's eyes as he brought the body closer to him and hugged him tight, his tears running down his face as he started to sob..

* * *

><p><strong>mkay so before you start asking what happened to castiel, demon!dean did something to him, *coughhekilledhimcough*, im thinking of writing a story about cas and dean. .-. anyways, i would love if you reviewed this story:3<strong>

**tumblr: saving-things-huntin-people**


End file.
